Nathan Adventure:PMD-Gate to Infinity
by SonicRamon5682
Summary: Hello everyone. My dreams had finally going to come true. This is a very new and improve story so all the other ones are throw to the can. This is about two young adults(brothers)Nathan and Lucas that is about to save the pokemon world in this pokemon mystery dungeon adventure. I figure or thought that no body use gates to infinity so I gave it try. I hope you enjoy the series.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

In the human world, in a unknown house, are two boys. Both have green hair, one (on the right)have a white shirt while the other one(on the left) have a red shirt. Both are wearing blue pants. Their name are Nathan and Lucas. Both are twins and lives in the same home with no parents(that's because they both are 18 now).

Lucas-(comes to the living room with a big rectangle box)"Ok. I got that new expansive T.V. you want me to get."

Nathan-(rushes toward him)"IS IT THAT NEW BUNDLE PACK!"

Lucas-"Lets see."

Both are opening the box.

Nathan-*gasp*"Sweet!The exclusive ATAT bundle pack. Thanks bro."

Lucas-"Well you could at least help me buy this expansive thing."

Nathan-"haha yay I know."

The phone on the counter rings. Nathan picks up the phone and put it on speaker.

Nathan-"Hello?"

?-"Hi Nathan."

Nathan-"Hi mother. How is your day at work?"

mother-"Nothing much. Just my boss yelling at me and the co-workers. Soon or later I'll have to retire."

Nathan-"Oh...(looks a little sad)"

mother-"So anything excited happen?"

Nathan-"YEAH!Lucas had brought me and himself a new T.V.!"

mother-"Well that's pretty thankful for your brother."

Nathan-"Yeah and also."(looks around)"He is pretty lame."

Lucas-"HEY!I heard that!Do you want this trash to go back!"

Nathan-"Oh please no!"(have an sad face)

mother-"haha! Just like how I remember you two when you was little kids."

Nathan and Lucas-"MOM!"

After the conversation in the morning, here lies the boys fast asleep(both wearing pajamas) in their separate bed. Though, a strange space like area is in their dream or as though they thought.

Nathan-"Uh!?Where am I?Lucas?Are you their?!Please answer me!"

?-"You."

Nathan-?

?-"You can hear my voice…Might you be…a human?"

Nathan-"How do you~"

?-"If you are,then please…Listen to my plea. I want you to save the pokemon world. We need your…"

A fuse sound came in.

Nathan-"We need your what?"

?-"HELP!"

An image of a munna running away from a hydreigon. At the end of it, seems to look like hydreigon had bite munna(or at least to Nathan case).

Nathan-"What in the world? What happen to that Pokemon? Did it gotten eaten by that scary one?...hm? I see my reflection but it's so blurry that I can't make an figure."

Suddenly,Nathan heard another voice.A voice he recognize.

?-"Hello is anyone their?"

Nathan-[Is that Lucas?] (Runs toward the space swirly area).

As soon Nathan runs toward the area,he saw an figure and he encounter it,he won't believe his eyes.

Nathan-"Ahhhh!Who are you!?"

The figure look like oshawott.

?-"What do you mean who am I?"(Looks at Nathan in a surprise)"Hey,something is wrong with you."

Nathan look at his hands and realize that they are color yellow.

Nathan-[What the…](Looks at reflection)

Nathan-*gasp*"I am a pikachu!"

?-"Yeah but who am I?"(looks at reflection)"Whoa!I'm an sea creature thing."

?-"By the way. The name is Lucas."

Nathan-"I know who you are. Lucas."

Lucas-"How you know that it was me?"

Nathan-(looks at Lucas)"Your voice."

Lucas-"Ohhhhh…*derp*Anyway,where are we?"

Nathan-"Same thing I'm being asking."

Out of nowhere,an light appear.

Lucas-"Hey whats with that light."

Nathan-"I don't know maybe it's friendly."

Both came up to the light and it vanish. Out of nowhere, a huge teleporter appear underneath them.

Nathan-"Uh!?What!?"

Lucas-"Whats going on?"

Nathan and Lucas-"AHHHHHHHH!"

The giant teleporter makes everything white at the moment, all of the sudden, Nathan and Lucas ended up falling.

Nathan and Lucas-"AHHHHHHHHH!NOOOOOOO!"

As they fall,you can see an huge background(which is color green)as they're at the end of the fall, Nathan and Lucas hit their head on something.

Nathan-"Ow!Ow!Owww!I think I hit something hard."

Lucas-"Me too."

As their eyes are close,two figure came in front of them.

?-"Hey snivy, should we wake them up?"

snivy-"Sure…we will."

Chapter 1 end.

Characters used:Nathan(pikachu-Male)

Lucas(oshawott-Male)

snivy(Male)

? characters

hydreigon

munna

Nathan and Lucas's Mom

~Note-I do not own pokemon, they belong to their rightful owners. Except fan-made or fan-base of course. Also I tried my best so please don't change anything fanfiction. :3 ~


	2. Chapter 2

Annoucement~please state that I am sorry for using real life currents in this story(even though that this is fanfiction). So please don't delete this story and/or erase my account. Again, I do not own pokemon. They belong to their rightful owner except for fan-made or fan-base. Enjoy.

Enter the Pokemon World

At someone else house, a women started to watch her T.V. It seems that she is watching the news.

News reporter-"Today on the ABC news, theirs a massive rain that is headed toward west Houston so make sure you~"

As the News man kept talking, the women started to speak.

?-"Hey Bimmy![gg what a silly name]Can you call Nathan and Lucas to tell them about the whether?"

WARNING: CURSE WORDS ALERT!

Bimmy-"Molly!I'm taking a shit!Why won't you call them!"

Molly-"Oh fine."(looks sarcastic)

Molly got off from the couch and went to the kitchen. She pick the phone and dial in the number. The phone put out a siren sound for a moment and a voice mail came by.

voice mail-"This is a voice mail call by 'Me and my brother are awesome!' please leave a voice mail of 832-678-5590..."

Molly-"Hey Nathan. This is your mother. If you here this message then please call back. Their is a rain~"

The scene had switch to where Nathan and Lucas home is at. It looks normal but no one isn't home. Although the phone is speaking.

Molly-"Storm coming by so I'm just warning you about it alright. Mommy loves you so please be safe o.k."

She hung up the phone and waited for a while. She begins to worry so she picks up the phone again and call and call and call until she sense something wrong. Bimmy just got out of the bathroom and walks downstairs. He saw whats seem to be horror on his wife face.

Bimmy-(walks to her)"Whats wrong?"

Molly-"I'm not hearing a call back. No hi mom. No Lucas is being a jerk. No nothing...do you think I was to late to call them?"

Bimmy-"I don't know. Maybe their asleep."

Molly-"FOR THAT LONG!I know that they can hear those thunderstorm out there."

Molly is about to cry. Bimmy comforts her.

Bimmy-"Don't worry. We'll call the police and try to solve this o.k."

The scene now switch back to Nathan and Lucas house but this time, there's like a couple of police officer outside and inside(the inside is more important). The inside goes in slow motion and shows Nathan and Luke rooms. Bimmy,Molly, and two cops and a detective shows up in this scene. The detective started to speak.

detective-"I'm sorry m'am and sir but it seems to appear that your sons had disappear or got kidnap..."(turn head around)*whisper~"naked"*(turn back toward them)"During this scene."

Molly-"Oh no."(starts crying)

detective-"Don't worry m'am. We'll figure out this scene as soon as possible."

Bimmy-"I hope you will..."(looks up)"I hope..."

After that, the scene zoom out of the house and switch into a universe. Then zoom back in and the green background(from previous chapter)show up and the title pops out just like the game.

Nathan Adventure-PMD:Gates to Infinity

Scene begins to show two figures that is in front of Nathan and Lucas.

?-"Hey. Are you o.k?"

Nathan and Lucas-[Is someone calling us?]

?-"Come on, wake up...I'm not going to say it again."

Lucas-"Bro. Someone is calling us."

Nathan-"Yeah. No joke."

Nathan and Lucas have their eyes squirted and then opens them wide. They saw a snivy and a tepig.

snivy-"Finally, your awake!"

tepig-"Easy now. Their just n~"

Nathan and Lucas-"AHHHHH!"

After they scream, they pump against a tree and hug scarily.

tepig-"Whoa!Whoa!Whoa!We mean you no harm. We just saw you fell from the sky a moment ago."

snivy-"Are you o.k? And stop hugging like little babies."

Nathan and Lucas stop hugging but still a little afraid in the inside.

Nathan-"Um...no. I just hit my head on something hard...like a rock apparently and-Wait just a minute. How are you pokemons are talking?"

tepig-"What?"

Nathan-"You're suppose to say your own name like 'pikachu.'"

snivy and tepig looks at Nathan weird.

snivy-"Ok. Don't have to ask you again."(looks at Lucas)"Are you hurt or anything?"

Lucas-"Naw. My head isn't that bad. And sorry about my brother, he gets over reactive when it comes to a odd situation."

snivy-"Ok then. Guess you guys are o.k and me and tepig will be headed out now."

tepig-"Hey!We can't just leave them out here."

Lucas-"Yeah I agree with that orange pig thing so~"

Nathan-"Brother."(pulls Lucas ears)

Lucas-"Ow Ow Ow!"

snivy-"Um tepig."

tepig-"Huh?"

Nathan and snivy-"CONVERSATION NOW."

The scene switch up to Nathan and Lucas huddle and talk.

Nathan-"I can't trust them."

Lucas-"Why not?"

Nathan-"I don't know maybe because we're pokemon just like them. How do you think that we can understand them?"

Lucas-(looks at him dumb and speaks sarcastically)"You just now noticing that."

Nathan-"...Shut up."

Now the scene switch up to snivy and tepig side. Doing the same thing what Nathan and Lucas was doing.

snivy-"They're weird."

tepig-"I know but it doesn't mean that they have no heart."

snivy-"But tepig. They just fell from the sky and haven't had an single scratch. Do you think that's weird?"

tepig-"Well yes but uh~"

snivy-"I'm not sharing my dreams with some total stranger!"

tepig-"Well just give them a~"

Lucas-"Try."

At this point, the scene is split.

Lucas and tepig-"Please!"

Nathan and snivy-"...fine!But if this pokemon try something then its going to be me and you. Ok."

Lucas and tepig-"You can count on me."(Both winks)

The scene switch back to its regular self.

snivy-"Ok. My name is snivy and this is my buddy tepig."

tepig-"Hi."

Nathan-"Well my name is Nathan and this is my twin brother Lucas."

snivy and tepig-"TWIN BROTHERS!?"

snivy-"You don't look like a twin to me."

tepig-"Nor a brother."

The two pokemons(Nathan and Lucas)look at each other.

Nathan and Lucas-[I guess they're right. Now that we change.]

tepig-"By the way. You two had fell from the sky you know that right."

Lucas-"Yeah we know."

snivy-"One question. Where did you two come from?"

Nathan-*faceplam*"The sky?"

snivy-"Yes I know but where exactly?"

Nathan-"FROM THE SKY!"

Nathan and snivy eyes had got in contact furiously.

snivy-" tepig. We fito have a problem."

tepig-"uh uh uh uh."(looks nervous)"What he m-m-meant to s-s-say is(swallows)aren't you around from here?"

Nathan-"No."

snivy-"So."

Lucas-"We came from another world."

snivy and tepig-*gasp*"YOU CAME FROM WHAT!?"

Nathan-"Way to go Lucas. Now more question are going to be ask."

Lucas-"haha my bad."(scratch his head)

After a few questions later...

snivy-(sitting on the rock)"So your actually a human. Thats explain your weirdness."

Nathan-"Shut up!I was trying to approve a point here. Anyway, I don't know why I'm here but I'll needs some answer."

Lucas-"I remember a voice crying for help when I turn into a pokemon."

Nathan-"Hey, now you think about it. I remember also."

tepig-"A voice huh."

snivy-(gets off from the rock)"Ok. Enough talking. I'm going."

Nathan-"Going where?"

snivy-"Nun of your business yellow mouse."

Lucas burst out laughing while Nathan gets a little upset.

Lucas-"Well, can you answer it to me?"

snivy-"Sure. I don't talk to lunatics."

A scene show Nathan mad face and then switch back to snivy.

snivy-"I have an meeting to see. It involves my dreams."

Lucas-"Your dreams?"

snivy-"To become the worlds greatest adventurer."

Nathan-"More like worlds greatest jerks."

snivy-(looks at Nathan and ignore him)"Anyway, it has been my dreams to go around different areas, explore new dungeons and the best of all, have fun. Right tepig."

tepig-(asleep and then wakes up)-"huh uh oh yeah right. An adventurer."

snivy-"Ok. We'll need to stop talking."

Lucas-"Why?"

snivy-"BECAUSE I'VE HAD A MEETING!ASAP!"

snivy-"Come on tepig. We're fito be late!"

tepig-"Yeah right!Hey!Do you two want to go?"

Nathan and Lucas-"Yeah. Sure."(catching up to snivy and tepig)

snivy-"Wait!Lucas you can come with us. Yellow mouse...you can stay in the bushes."

tepig-"Um sni~"

snivy-"I think you can survive this on your own."

Nathan-"Hey!But~"

snivy-"After all, you is a lunatic."

Nathan-(looks angry)"Why you."

snivy-"Ta ta. Come on Lucas. Lets go without this tr~"

Lucas-"I won't let you talk about my brother like that. Guess I'll have to fight you."

snivy-"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Grass is super effective against water."

Lucas-"So."

snivy-"Oh come on."

snivy,Lucas, and tepig went on while Nathan sits there with an angry face.

Nathan-"Huh!?Hey!Wait up!"(trys to catch up)

As they move on, they enter through the first dungeon: Ragged Mountains-Western Entrance.

Ragged mountains has a beautiful background with the waterfalls,the boulders, everything you can tell from the view.

Lucas-"Now don't this place looks beautiful."

tepig-"Yeah and big too."

snivy-"Come on now!Hurry!"

After that, snivy saw a little glimpse of Nathan behind the tree. Nathan had saw him and hides. snivy just gave a smirk.

snivy-"Fool."

As snivy and them begin to explore the mountains, Nathan pops out of the tree.

Nathan-"I'll show you who is a lunatic."

tepig starts to notice something on the bridge.

tepig-"Huh?"

snivy-"Ah man!The bridge has collapsed!Well what am I going to do?!How will I get their now!?"

Lucas has notice something.

Lucas-"Guys. Theirs a cave over there."

tepig-"Oh no..."

Lucas-"What?"

tepig-"I hate caves."

snivy-"Well don't worry tepig. You got two trusties knights on your side. So don't be scare because I'M SCARE OF BEING LATE!"

Lucas and tepig-"Ok. We'll go."

snivy-"Good then lets get moving."

Then after they enter the cave, Nathan show up in front of the cave entrance. In the cave, are full with wild pokemon(bad ones).

snivy-"Watch out Lucas."

Lucas-"Whats going on?"

tepig-"Their are other pokemons in here thats why."

Lucas-"Are their friendly?"

snivy and tepig-"hmmmm nope."

Lucas-"Oh dear."(looks uncomfortable)

The western cave was pretty scary to them because it was full of psychic types(which are gothita). Although, Lucas just smack them in the face, snivy vine whip them, and tepig just whine and ember the entire thing, witch that is a bad idea.

snivy-"Thanks a lot tepig. You attract more customer."

tepig-"I'm sorry but I'm just so afraid."

Well they not the only ones having trouble. Nathan is getting double slap by a bunch of minccino.

Nathan-"Ow!Ow!Oww!Get away from me!Oww!"

After snivy,tepig, and Lucas kicks some butt, they move on and found a berry.

Lucas-"Hm?Whats this?"

snivy-"An oran berry. It cures you ok. Now lets get moving!"

As they move on, they encounter stairs.

snivy-"This can make us move on to the next floor."

Lucas-"Ok."

They went up the stairs...so as Nathan.

Nathan-(runs for the stairs)[Oh sweet mother of Doritos!Please get me out of here]

After the cave, they went back outside. snivy saw the log on the right and thought of something.

tepig-"Finally we're out of the ca~"

snivy-"tepig hit that log."

tepig-"Ookie Dokie."(Tackle the log)

As they go on, they encounter another cave.

tepig-"Ah man!"

snivy-"Oh quit your whining."

They enter inside the cave. Although, Nathan got out of the other one alive but then a tail appear behind him. It snatch him and you can sort a here some kissy noise and some other noise. Nathan got out of the cave but this time he was rushing out of there and was cover in kiss marks everywhere.

Nathan-[Even females that are pokemons has some love for me]

Nathan enter inside the cave where snivy,tepig, and Lucas is at. The cave they enter was the same thing but on the Eastern entrance(the outside was the Central Plateau I think). After the chase by minccinos and kicking some bad pokemons butt, another stairs appear and here lies the exit.

snivy-"All right!We finally made it to the other side!"

Lucas-"Yeah I know. So can we move on?"

snivy-"Sure we will!Follow me!"

tepig and Lucas follow snivy along the way. Nathan came out of the cave, looked tired.

Nathan-[Man is that a pain or what. Oh yeah. snivy]

Nathan follows snivy and the others.

After they got threw their first dungeon, they finally made it to their destination.

snivy-*huff puff*"We're finally here!Thank goodness."

Lucas-"What is this place?"

snivy-"I'll tell you later right now thank you."

Lucas-"Your welcome..."

Nathan-"Hey!Don't forget...about...me."*huff puff*

As snivy runs along, the others follows. As they ran, snivy saw a quagsire up ahead.

snivy-"Oh thank goodness your still here. Phew!"

quagsire-"hmm, I'm quagsire, hmm, I'd manage the land around here, hmm."(turns to snivy)"Is it you then hmm?You're, mmm, snivy right?"

Lucas-[WTF?]

snivy-"Yeah its me."

quagsire-"Mm-hmm!I thought so!Thanks for coming so far, hmmm?It seems that waiting was, hmm, worth it after all."(Saws Nathan)"I see you bring a friend, hmm?"

snivy-"Oh thats not a friend, thats crazy mouse."

Nathan-"Easy for you to say, green snake."

snivy-"Hm. Anyway, go on."

quagsire-"Like I was saying, hmm. I've just been standing here by myself, hmm?But it so boring that I was, mmm, thinking of heading home soon. But now that you're here..."

Lucas-?

quagsire-"Hmm, are you really sure about this?It's really, mmm, desolate. And there's nothing here...And the worst of all, the mystery dungeons are really taking over in this area, hmm?Well, mmm, do you want it, hmmm?"

snivy-"I know. Your right though but still. This is what I always wanted in fact I even brought my po'ke with me."

quagsire-"Hmm, you sure you won't regret this, hmm, alright. Here you go indeed. The land is, hmm, yours."

snivy-"Yes. Finally my dreams is going to come true."(looks excited)

quagsire-"Well you can, hmm, do whatever you like with it."

After quagsire left, snivy and tepig cheered.

snivy-"Yeah!Now this is my paradise!"

Nathan-"You call this paradise?"

snivy-"Hush you. This is my best moment ever!We are going to have more friends, a bunch of adventures, looking for treasures and many more!"

tepig-"Yeah I know but thats not the only thing thats excited."

Nathan and Lucas-"What is the only thing that is excited?"

snivy and tepig-"A POKEMON PARADISE!"

Chapter 2 End

Characters used:Nathan(pikachu-male)

Lucas(oshawott-male)

snivy(male)

tepig(male)

Molly(Nathan and Lucas mom)

Bimmy(Nathan and Lucas father)

quagsire

cops

detective

News reporter

Note~Sorry about the curse word if that afended you. :( But hey, here's a challenge(if you want to do it). I want you to animate Chapter 1 and put it on youtube. Find my channel and subscribe to it. The channel is Ramon Butcher. Also, favorite if you like the pikachu and snivy rivalry. ;3 ~


	3. Chapter 3

Whoa! Since I have so much views, I could might as well do chapter 3.

Struggle Night, another allie, and Gurdurr's Gem Mission.

After a little excited moment, snivy looks at Lucas and Nathan.

snivy-"Well, you two have a home to go right."

Nathan-"Home to go?What do you mean?There are no areas for me and Lucas to stay at."

Lucas-"Plus,"(looks at stomach as it growls)"I'm hungry."

snivy was so irritated to say 'no you can't stay here, beat it' but he sense that they will need some food and shelter.

snivy-(sigh)"Do you want to stay here and help me with the paradise?"

Nathan-"Hmph."(turns head around)"Why should I help you?"

snivy-"BECAUSE THATS THE ONLY WAY YOU SURVIVE, IDIOT!"

Everything got silence for a moment and then tepig talks.

tepig-"Ok snivy. Uh. Don't you think that we will need allies?"

snivy, Nathan, and Lucas-(Looks at him sarcastically)

tepig-"Yeah. You probably know that. After all, you couldn't do it by yourself."

snivy-(looks back at Nathan and Lucas)"Well, would you stay here or leave?"

Nathan-"Well, snivy, we'll le~"

Lucas covers Nathan mouth and said.

Lucas-"Sure we'll stay, right bro."(looks at Nathan with a half smile)

Nathan-"...Sure."[After all, they would help me find out about that voice I heard a while ago]

snivy-"Alright. Since we're official teams now...I hate this part."

Nathan-"What part?"

tepig-"The 'Nicknamer' is what they call. It was invited just to tell which one is which. For example, if I'm tepig and there's another tepig, then that means either I got to get a 'Nickname' or he or she does."

Lucas-"Do you guys get nicknames from your parents?"

snivy and tepig looks sad after Lucas said 'parents.'

snivy-"Well"*sniff*"we don't have parents actually. Thats the reason why"*sniff*"we don't have nicknames."

Nathan starts to see that snivy is about to cry(or should I say 'to see tears drop').

Nathan-"Hey!Don't worry!I'll give you two nicknames."

snivy-"Really?Wow...thanks."[Yellow Mouse]

Nathan-"Your welcome."[Green Snake]

Nathan-"Well, I thought for an appropriate name for you and tepig."(looks away for a moment and then turns back)" 'Green Snake' your name is Jimmy."

snivy-"Jimmy?!"

tepig-"Then whats going to be my name?"

Nathan-"Craig."

Lucas-"So you two names are...Jimmy and Craig!"

Jimmy(snivy) and Craig(tepig)-"WHAT! ! !"

Jimmy-"Nathan. I know that you hate me in all but I don't seem to suit that~"

Nathan-"Oh shut up Jimmy!Its all about growing up and being a man."

Lucas-(looks worry)"Um brother?Are you sure you want to name them that?"

Craig-"Yeah. I don't think that I'm suited for this name either."

Nathan-"Well I'm sorry but thats all the names I can think of."[Plus those was going to be for my childrens, if I have one]

Jimmy-"Anyway, everyone in this world will now call me...Jimmy."

Craig-"And everyone will now call me...Craig."

Jimmy-"For now on, everyone is going to call us that and my dreams of being an adventurer will come true!"

After that awkward moment, Jimmy and Craig jump up and down in excitement.

Nathan-"Huh. Lucas. I think that I did the right thing."

Lucas-"What you mean bro?I help Craig and Jimmy guide through the madness while you do...whatever."

Nathan-"Well, it doesn't matter. 'Green Snake' and Craig have finally reach their destination."

Nathan and Lucas has a flashback of that hydreigon and munna again. Then went back to their time.

Nathan and Lucas-"Still don't get it."

Lucas-"Although, I do feel bad about that munna."

Nathan-"Yeah. Couldn't blame yuh. Hmmmm...What was that voice trying to say?"

Craig-"Well guys. Lets do our best."

Jimmy-"To adventure and beyond."

Nathan-"Beyond wh~"

The scene zooms out and went to a desolated view.

Jimmy-"This is it!"

The scene zooms out again to another desolated view.

Craig-"This is the place!"

Then the scene switch back to them.

Jimmy-"This is going to be our...I'm saying this again. Are you with me?"

Nathan, Craig, and Lucas-"Sure."

All of them put a two finger sign and said 'paradiiiiiise' as the scene zooms out and the title pops out but this time has that glacier view with some kind of crystal.

Nathan Adventure:PMD-Gates to Infinity

At night, the full moon rise and the group have no place to sleep at.

Jimmy-"Um...Night sure comes fast."

Nathan-"Well, Lucas hunger also."

Craig-"Don't worry guys. We'll camp out here for the night. Do anyone agree."

They all nodded their heads and start camping. After finding some twigs and sticks to make a bed, they all slept uncomfortable.

Jimmy-(shivering)"To cold..."

Lucas-"No kidding."

Nathan-"Do oshawotts hates the cold?"

Jimmy-"Never mind that, Craig can you use your ember on those twigs?"

Craig-"I'll tr-tr-tr-try."

Craig uses ember but something went wrong.

Craig-"Uh oh. I think my ember runs out of juice. I'm going to need more PP."

Nathan-"Well thats just great.

Jimmy-"Okay. Then we're going to build a house tomorrow alright."

Everyone nodded and went back to sleep except for Nathan.

Nathan-[Mom and Dad. I'm sorry for making you worry about me and Lucas but don't worry. We'll come back. I promise you.](went to sleep)

The next morning, lies sun rise as the group still asleep. Although, here comes quagsire.

quagsire-"Wakie wakie hmm."

Lucas-(looks up and got jump scare)"Ah!quagsire!"

Thats when everyone else wakes up.

quagsire-"Hello there, hmm, I came here to see if your surviving, hmm. Did you sleep well last night, hmm?"

Jimmy-"Easy for you to say. It was cold and this guy on the left needs PP."

Lucas-"Whats 'PP'?"

Craig-"Its this thing that power your moves stats back up."

quagsire-"I'll guaranteed that you'll, hmm, get the PP up but right now, hmm..."

Jimmy-"Oh yeah!We're need to build a house."

quagsire-"Hmmm, if thats a house your after...I think there's a carpenter or three somewhere in Post Town, hmm."

Jimmy-"WOW!REALLY!?"

quagsire-"Mm-hmm. If they ask you, then they should be able to build you a house, hmm."

Nathan-"Where is Post Town?"

Lucas-"Yeah. I'm kinda hungry."

quagsire-"Post Town is just a, mmm, quick walk from here. Want to check it out, hmm?"

Jimmy-"Yeah, sure. Why not. C'mon Craig, Lucas, and 'Yellow Mouse'. Lets get a carpenter so that we won't get cold tonight again."

Everyone nodded and follow quagsire.

quagsire-"This way, hmm? It sure is annoyingly emp~I mean, refreshingly empty around here, hmm?"

Nathan-[...Okay...]

quagsire-"This way hmm..."(starts humming)

Lucas covers his ears. quagsire came to a stopping point, where it has a sign.

Lucas-(uncovers his ears as quagsire stop humming and fito speak)

quagsire-"A lot of traveling pokemon come along this highway here, hmm? And so Post town was built as a, hmm, nice stop for all those pokemon."(Turns to his left)"Post Town is just this way, hmm?"(turns toward the group)"Lets go check it out, hmm?"(turns back around and walks toward)

Nathan and Lucas-[Lead the way, weirdo]

As they enters Post Town, you can see a lot of pokemons in this town. As you can see, the scene went to a cinccino talking to a lillipup and a herdier(at a store area or something). Then, it went to were a rampodoes talking to a roggenrola(also at a store area but different if you look at the game). Then, the scene shows the whole view of post town(if you seen the game, then you probably know how it looks).

quagsire-"Here we are, hmm?Mmm-hmm. This is Post Town."

Jimmy-"Wow!I guess that Arnold is right about this place!I'd would've expected it to be quieter but...Its surprisingly lively here."

Lucas-"Hey Jimmy. Who's Arnold?"

Jimmy-"Arnold is a allie of mine. He should be in post town right now."

Then, a voice heard out loud.

?-"Hey snivy!"

Jimmy-(turns to where that voice is at)"Hey Arnold and by the way, its Jimmy now."

An axew runs toward Jimmy.

Arnold(axew)-"Where you been?"

Jimmy-"Well~"

Nathan-"We've been through trash yesterday."

Jimmy stares at Nathan with a glare.

Arnold-(looks at Nathan and Lucas)"Who are you guys?"

Lucas-"My name is Lucas and this is my brother Nathan. Nice to meet you."(Shakes Arnold hand)

Nathan-"Wait. How did you get a 'Nickname'?"

Arnold-"I went to the 'Nicknamer Transport'. It was tough, but I made it through."

Jimmy and Craig-"YOU MEAN YOU CAN GET 'NICKNAMES' THAT WAY! ! !"

Arnold nod's his head.

Jimmy and Craig-"Al man!"

Arnold-"Hey!There's nothing wrong with Jimmy and...Whats yours tepig?"

Craig-(looks sarcastic)"Craig."

Arnold-"Craig!"(starts laughing)

After they all greet each other, quagsire continues to talk.

quagsire-"There's a lot of, mmm, shops and things, too."

Nathan-"Like what."

quagsire-"Like one over, mmm, there."

quagsire turns toward the shop(where kecleon is at)

quagsire-"Although, that strange box over there is a Deposit Box, hmm? You can deposit items and 'poke' there and then, hmm, take them out later."

Nathan-"Okay. Good info."

quagsire-"Mmm-hmm indeed. Also there's the inn and its restaurant, mmm, and all kinds of places. You should feel free to use any of the shops you'd like, although, they do cost, hmm?"

Nathan-[Heh. Just like my world. Not everything is free.]

?-"What you're doing!?"

Arnold-?

The group turns to where they heard that person voice. The scene switch to where a roggenrola is arguing with a ducklett.

roggenrola-"You just hit me on purpose, didn't you!That hurt you oaf!"

ducklett-"All I did was brush you with my beak!What's the big deal?!Don't go throwing a fit over every little bump!"

roggenrola-(turns around)"Hmph!"

ducklett-(turns to a inn building)"Hmph!"

Both of them walks away separately.

Nathan-"Gez. Whats up with them?"

quagsire-"Well, everyone's a bit on edge these days, hmm?"

Craig-"Yeah, I feel yeh."

quagsire-"It seems the strife between pokemon just, hmm, keeps getting worse. From what I, hmm, hear, it seems that everyone's nerves are a bit strained..."

Arnold-"Hmmm."

quagsire-"Some pokemon even think it's because of the spread of the Mystery Dungeons, hmm?Hmm. But who can really say for sure?"

Craig-"You're right. Relationships between pokemon are definitely sour these days."

Nathan-"More like, a ice cream that just melt."

Jimmy-(speaks in a low voice)"Yeah, pokemon think about themselves more then others."[Thats why I hate my parents]

Lucas-"No one didn't even much tried to stop that fight. They just let it go, like its no ones business."

Nathan-[After all, we didn't tried either.]

Arnold-"Wow...Already at a town and no one seems to trust each other."

quagsire-"Well...The world does seems a bit dark these days, hmm?Though I wish it weren't..."

Jimmy-"Me too quagsire...me too."

Things got silent for a moment. Then, quagsire remember something.

quagsire-"Oh, you four needs a carpenter right?I'll go have a look around, hmm?While I do that, you can, hmm, check out the town."

Jimmy-(returns to his normal tone)"Alright, thanks quagsire."

As quagsire walks away, the gang explore around town. As they explore around a bit, quagsire comes by.

quagsire-"Hmm, you four...or five...Good timing. Those two timburrs over there are the carpenter's, mmm, apprentices. You should ask them about your house, hmm?"

quagsire leads the group to the two timburrs.

quagsire-"Hmm, lads?"

The two timburrs looks at quagsire.

quagsire-"Where's your, mmm, master?"

timburr 1-"What?Our 'master'?Do you mean...the boss?"

Nathan-(In a very low voice)"What boss?"

Lucas-"Huh?"

Nathan-(Returns to his normal voice)"Oh nothing."(eyes close and smiles)

timburr 2-"If you're lookin' for the boss, he's inside..."

Jimmy-"Your boss is the 'carpenter', right?We want to build a house. Could you take us to meet your boss, please?"

The two timburr look at each other and nodded. Then, turns toward them.

timburr 1-"We certainly can."

timburr 2-"C'mon then. Don't dawdle or nothin'."

The two timburr walks into the inn.

timburr 2-(whisper)"Are you sure about this?"

timburr 1-(whisper back)"Its what the boss wanted to do."

As the two timburr walks in, Lucas have an strange feel after quagsire turns toward them.

quagsire-"Hmm, looks good. Good luck with the carpenter, hmm? I'll be waiting out here, hmm?"

Craig-"Sure!Thanks!"

Jimmy-"Wait!How come they can keep their names?!"

Arnold-"Its all because of the 'Restriction Haver'. Those two timburr don't want a 'Nickname' so they use a 'Restriction Haver'."

Jimmy-"Great!How much does it cost!?"

Arnold-"I believe its 20,000 'poke'."

Jimmy-(stares at Arnold in a disappointment)"Let's get going now."

The five pokemons(or should I say three pokemons and two 'humans')enter the inn as Lucas still has that strange, uncomfortable feeling. As they enter, Nathan looks at Lucas.

Nathan-"Brother. Whats wrong?"

Lucas-(Was shocked a little bit)"Oh, uh, nothing really...well, it is something. I mean...something doesn't feel right."

Nathan-"Like what?"

Lucas-"I don't know, just something."

Jimmy begins to speak to the timburrs.

Jimmy-"So where's your boss?"

Arnold-(looks at the din counter)"Is that him?"

The scene switch to the din counter. Where you see swanna and ducklett as one of the timburrs begins to speak.

timburr 2-"Huh? What are you talkin' about? That ain't the boss! In what world does that look like a carpenter, huh? That over there's swanna. She owns this place. She's in charge."

timburr 1-"You'll see our boss just over there..."

The scene then, switch to a gurdurr siting at the table.

timburr 1-"THAT'S our boss. gurdurr."

And then out of nowhere, gurdurr started screaming his name.

gurdurr-"GURDUUURRRR! ! !"

Then, the scene switch back to them.

timburr 2-"L-listen up...The boss has a bit of a vicious temper. Mind your manners."

Nathan-[Pff. Okay, if you say so.]

The two timburrs and the five group mates walk to the location where gurdurr is at. Then again, gurdurr screams.

gurdurr-"GURDUUURRRR! ! ! WHAT!"

Both timburr-"Eek!"

WARNING: CURS~Oh y'all get the point!

Nathan-[Why does this asshole keep yelling?]

gurdurr-"What do you two want?"

timburr 1-"H-hey, boss...S-see, these folks here..."

gurdurr-(looks at them)"Hey? What is this? You got some kinda job for me?"

Jimmy-"Bet your 'poke' we do!We want to build a house!"

Craig-"I think we can do it, but we need a carpenter..."

Jimmy-"We heard that you were the carpenter, so that's why we're here!"

gurdurr-"..."

Arnold-"Um...We will be of course paying you for your help."[Even though that I don't know whats going on.]

Jimmy-"Look. The fact is that we really need a place to live."

Craig-"So...please..."

Jimmy and Craig-"Won't you help us build our house?"

gurdurr-"... ... ..."

timburr 2-"So, uh...wh-what do you think boss?"

gurdurr-"... ... ..."

timburr 1-"Uh...B-boss?"

Nathan-"OH MY GOD!JUST SAY YES OR N~"

gurdurr-"GURDUUURRRR! ! !"

Both timburr-"Eek!"

gurdurr-"All right. I'll do it."

Jimmy-"REALLY! ! !"

gurdurr-"Yeah, really. I'm a carpenter, ain't I? We craftsmen stick to our word."

Jimmy-"Thanks gurdurr!"(turns toward Craig)"All right, Craig! We're getting a house!"

The both of them gave each other a 'high five' and turns toward gurdurr.

Arnold-"We're going to need 'poke' to build a house, right?"

Nathan-"Well, we don't have any yet but we're going to get some."

gurdurr-"Naw. Don't need any 'poke'."

Lucas-[That's weird?Normally, business goes by money.]

gurdurr-"I want you to bring me somethin' else instead. There's this place near by called Stony Cave. Go all the way threw the deepest part and get me some of the gems you'll find there."

Jimmy-"Gems?"

gurdurr-"Yeah, that's right. They're blue stones, got it? We're going to need materials to build you that house. I'll need those blue gems to swap for building supplies at the lumberyard. You'll spot the gems if you go far enough into Stony Cave. Um, lemme see..."

Lucas felt that strange feeling again.

gurdurr-"Yeah, about five little ones should do it, I'd say. If you go and get me some gems, I can trade 'em for whatever you need. Then we can build you your little house."

Jimmy-"Okay. Got it. All right everyone, lets go get those five gems!"

Craig-"Thanks gurdurr and timburrs."

As the group walks out, Lucas has that strange feeling again.

Lucas-(whisper to Nathan)"Nathan, I have a bad feeling about this."

Nathan-(whisper back)"A bad feeling about what?"

Lucas-"Well...I kinda don't trust gurdurr because normally business goes by money."[Plus. I'm still hungry.]

Nathan-"Don't worry bro. I'm sure that everything will be okay and besides...whats the worst thing that could happen?"

Lucas-(In a low voice)"For some reason, I do not like that phase."

Nathan-"What?"

Lucas-"Oh nothing."

Jimmy-"Hey 'Yellow Mouse' and Lucas!Are you going to come or what!?"

Nathan-"Yeah!We'll be there 'Green Snake'!"

As the two catch up to the others outside, the scene switch to gurdurr and the two timburrs. gurdurr seems to have a serious face and it frighten the timburrs. gurdurr then tilt his head a little bit as he gave a smirk. The two timburrs jumped and went to the exit of the inn.

Chapter 3 end.

Character Used: Nathan(pikachu-male)

Lucas(oshawott-male)

Jimmy(snivy-male)

Craig(tepig-male)

Arnold(axew-male)

quagsire

timburr 1 and 2

gurdurr

I know that theirs more but we're going to keep it at the main characters and minors ones.

Note~Favorite if you like the names I give to snivy, tepig, and axew or the story. I do not own pokemon. They belong to their rightful owners. Except fan-made of course. :3

Also a challenge(again, if you want to). Animated Chapter 2 and 3 if your done animating Chapter 1. Just in case that you don't know, go to Youtube and subscribe to my channel. Its 'Ramon Butcher'. Anyway, Chapter 4 will be coming soon.~


	4. Chapter 3 Alternate

Hello everyone. This is an Alternate Chapter. If you know what that is, than you probably know what I'm doing but just in case you don't know then I'll explain it. Alternate Chapter is like an alternate cutscene but instead of watching the action, you'll have to read the action (since this is story writing). This alternate chapter is about Nathan and his friends exploring around Post Town a little bit. It's very short (or at least I thought) but a little bit interesting. Anyway, if you don't want to read the alternate chapter, then you can either:

1) Look at my previous chapters.

2) Look at the new chapter that I post (if its there).

Or 3) Look at someone else story.

Otherwise, enjoy this alternate chapter.

Alternate Chapter #1-Exploring Post Town

Nathan-"Okay. Since quagsire is looking for the carpenter, we can check around a bit. Like he said."

Arnold-"Since I got some 'poke', I can might as well buy me something at the kecleon store."

Jimmy-(looks irritated) "Hey! Give me something too!"

Arnold-"Sure. Sure. Just follow me to the shop. Its not that far."

As Jimmy follow Arnold, Craig went to the shop that looked like a rampardos face, Nathan went to the deposit box, and Lucas went to the shop where it looked like a cinccino face. The scene switch to Arnold and Jimmy at the kecleon shop.

Arnold-"Hello kecleon. I'm here to buy something."

kecleon-(singing while talking) "Hello Arnold! What will you like to buy?"

Arnold-"An oran berry."

kecleon-"100 'poke' please."

Arnold-(pulls out a bag) "10, 20, 30..." (counts the rest in his head) "100!"

Arnold hands over the 'poke' to kecleon and kecleon hands over the berry to Arnold.

kecleon-"Thanks for shopping! Come back if you need to!"

As Arnold and Jimmy walks away from the shop, Jimmy notice something.

Jimmy-"Wait a minute! You didn't buy me nothing!"

Arnold-"Sorry but I only have 100 'poke'."

Jimmy-"100! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! ! !" (grabs Arnold shoulder and shakes him) "You could at least have 200 'poke'!"

Arnold-"Actually, I do have 200 'poke'."

Jimmy-"Good!"

Arnold-"But I gave it to some homeless pokemon."

Jimmy hit Arnold in the head.

Jimmy-"Are Kidding me Arnold!?" [Guess I gave that oran berry to Lucas for nothing!]

Arnold-(chuckles a little as he got hit)

The scene switch to Nathan at the deposit box. Nathan open the box and look inside.

Nathan-(looks plain) "There's nothing in here. Wait..."

Nathan then has a flashback on what quagsire had said and then returns to his normal time.

Nathan-"Oh! 'Deposit' box!" (gets out some mysteries flower) [Well, I found this flower while I was following Jimmy. Seems legit to put it in the box.]

As Nathan puts the flower in the box, the scene switch to Craig at the rampardos shop.

rampardos-"Hello, the name is rampardos."

Craig-"My name is Craig and what do you do?"

rampardos-"I'm the Box Buster! I bust open any box you have for me. Even treasure boxes."

Craig-"Wow! That's cool!"

rampardos-"Yeah but the shop is actually close for right now."

Craig-"Then why is your shop built?"

Rampardos looks at cinccino from the other side and blush.

rampardos-"Well, that's a personal business."

Craig was thinking for a moment and then walks away. The scene switch to Lucas at the cinccino shop.

Lucas-"Hello there." (smiles) "Are you open?"

cinccino-"No. My shop is close for now."

Lucas-"Why is it close?"

cinccino-"Because I haven't gotten none of the items ready."

Lucas-"You know. I could help."

cinccino-"No, I got it. This is indeed my shop."

Lucas was thinking for a moment and then walks away. The whole gang join back together.

Jimmy-"Well. There's nothing to do here so lets go to that din over there."

Everyone nodded and follow Jimmy.

Alternate Chapter #1 End.

I want to stop using the character used because I think that could be ignoring. Anyway, thanks for reading this alternate chapter. There will be more later on. I do not own pokemon. They belong to Nintendo/Gamefreak. Except for fan made.

Stay tune for Chapter 4. ;3


	5. Chapter 4

Finally! For so long you guys have been waiting for this. Here it is. Chapter 4!

**Gem search in the Stony Cave**

* * *

Nathan, Lucas, Jimmy, Craig, and Arnold went outside of the din. Quagsire notice them.

Quagsire-"How'd it go, hmm?"

Nathan-"It was weird that for sur~"

Jimmy shoves Nathan as he say 'ow'.

Jimmy-"Ignore him. Anyway, things are looking up!"

Craig-"The carpenter accepted our offer! If we'll just go to Stony Cave and get him the gems he wants..."

Jimmy-"He'll help us build the house."

Arnold-"Hmmm."

Lucas-(looks at Arnold) "Whats wrong?"

Arnold-"I lost track on what happen."

Lucas looks at him with anime tiny black eyes.

Lucas-"...Yeah..."

Quagsire begins to speak.

Quagsire-"Mm-hmm. Sounds peachy, hmm? You can reach Stony Cave from the crossroads up ahead, hmm?"

Arnold-"Oh! Now I know what we're doing."

Lucas- (faceplam)

Jimmy-"Alright. Then we're off to Stony Cave."

As Nathan and the others starts to walk away, the two Timburrs came out of the din.

Timburr 1-"U-umm..."

Jimmy-"Huh? Timburr? What is it?"

Lucas felt that bad feeling mood.

Timburr 1 stood there in silence. Nervous about something.

Craig-"Um? Was there something you needed to tell us?"

The two Timburrs looked worry.

Timburr 1-"N...no its nothing."

Timburr 2-"Yeah, forget it..."

Nathan, Lucas, and Arnold looks at the two Timburrs oddly.

Timburr 2-"Just go and get the gems already."

Jimmy-"We will. Thanks. We'll be back in no time." (smiles)

After the conversation, the gang walks to the crossroads.

Quagsire-"You can reach Stony Cave from this here crossroads, hmm?"

Nathan-[For some reason, I think this is the same road where traveling pokemons goes.]

Quagsire-"There's only one thing to remember..."

Lucas-"And what it is that?"

Quagsire-"Hmm, I think you already know it."

Nathan-(over react) "Wh-wh. THAT MAKES NO SENSE!"

Quagsire laughs in joy and speaks again.

Quagsire-"But, Stony Cave is, hmm, a Mystery Dungeon."

Nathan and Lucas-"A Mystery Dungeon? What is that?"

Jimmy-"A Mystery Dungeon is where mysterious things are always happening in areas like this. Like everytime you go into one, its layout will probably change."

Nathan-"No kidding. After the madness I been threw."

Jimmy-(whisper to Lucas) "Maybe because he's too stupid to survive the Mystery Dungeon." (chuckles)

Nathan-"HEY! I HEARD THAT! ! !"

Everyone (except Nathan) starts laughing for a moment and went back to what they were talking about.

Jimmy-"Anyway, or an underground passage will lead to someplace you'd never expect."

Arnold-"Like a large factory?"

Quagsire-"It could be something like that, hmm?"

Jimmy-"I agree but there are sure to be adventures waiting for you in those kinds of mysterious places. Although," (looks up to the sky) "that was the idea that made me want to buy land here."

Quagsire-"It sure does sound fun when you put it like that, hmm? Sometimes you can, hmm, find rare treasure!"

Nathan-[If I find me a treasure, I sell it and get money off from it.]

Quagsire-"And then everything's coming up roses, hmm? And then...out of nowhere...you might get, hmm, viciously attacked by wild pokemon."

Nathan-"Oh believe me Quagsire. I've been attack by a whole bunch of Minccino pokemon and it wasn't good."

Jimmy-"Let me guess. You've been tickle too much." (teasing mood)

Nathan-(red face) "Well...It was more than that."

Arnold-"Yeah. That explains the kiss mark on your ch~"

Nathan-"SHUT UP! ! !"

Quagsire-(laughs) "Oh silly you. Anyway, hmm, they're very dangerous places, so be careful, hmm?"

Lucas-"Oh don't worry. Careful is my middle name."

Nathan-"No its not. Your middle name is twinkle eyes."

Jimmy, Craig, Arnold, and Quagsire-(chuckles)

Lucas-"Brother! You're embarrassing me."

Nathan-"Well that's what you get from not saving me from tickles tickles kissy kissy Minccino."

Quagsire-"Anyway, might as well at least try your best, hmm?"

Craig-"You know, Quagsire...You do fully understand the danger that we're about to face, right?"

Jimmy-"Don't you think you could summon up a bit more genuine concern?"

Quagsire-"Hmm...Nope. Never bothered to be concerned about anything in my life."

Nathan-[Not even world domination?]

Quagsire-"Why start now, hmm?"

Nathan and Lucas-"...Good point."

Quagsire-"And besides..."

Arnold-"Besides?"

Quagsire-"I somehow get the feeling, hmm, that you five can make it through anything together."

Jimmy and Nathan look at each other mean mugged.

Quagsire-(looks a bit nervous) "Hmm, most of the time. Anyway, its rather reassuring, hmm? Even though it's based on, hmm, absolutely nothing at all."

Nathan, Lucas, Jimmy, Craig, and Arnold looks at Quagsire shocking.

Craig-"Honestly, Quagsire, you are just..."

Jimmy-"Well, we do want to have a house...So we've just got to try, anyway. Nathan, Lucas, Craig and Arnold. Before we head out, lets make sure we know what we're doing. You know the drill on what Gurdurr wants from us, right?"

Arnold-"Uhh..." (looks confuse)

Jimmy-(sigh) "The gems he want us to collect."

Arnold-(still looks confuse)

Craig-"From Stony Cave."

Arnold-"Oh yeah! I remember! Sorry, kinda lost track there for a second."

Nathan-"More like 59 seconds."

Jimmy-"Anyway, lets go! To the Stony Cave!"

Craig-"To go build us a house!"

As soon as they're fito leave, Quagsire step in front of them.

Quagsire-"Not so fast, hmm?"

Jimmy-"What is it Quagsire?"

Quagsire-"I know that you're not fully a team but as, hmm, rules to travelers. Only one to four people can, hmm, go to the Mystery Dungeon. One of you have to, hmm, stay behind."

Jimmy-(sigh) "Oh well. One of us have to stay behind." (looks at Lucas) "Lucas. You'll have to stay behind."

Nathan-"WHAT!? No way, me and my bro will always stay together." (looks at Craig) "Maybe you can stay behind."

Jimmy-*gasp* "How dare you!? Craig will not stay behind. He is my top sidekick!"

Craig-"And best friend!"

The group look at Arnold.

Arnold-"WHAT! NO FAIR! ! ! I never have a chance to go on an adventure. Well except for that one time I need a Nickname but that's just only for a Nickname!"

Lucas looks at Arnold and sense that he is sad.

Lucas-"Actually, I'll stay."

Nathan, Jimmy, Craig, and Arnold-"WHAT!?"

Lucas-"Two things why. One, Arnold deserves to have a good adventure just like me and two, I sense something fishy going on. So that's why I'm staying."

Nathan-"Well Lucas. If you want to, then you can. I can't control your choose."

Lucas-"Thanks bro."

Nathan and Lucas hug each other.

Quagsire-"Awww! Family bond, hmm?"

Jimmy-(looks at Quagsire) [At least you have some sensitive in you.] "Anyway, we should get going now. Gurdurr must be impatient in all these talking we're doing instead of getting those gems."

After everyone got ready, Nathan, Jimmy, Craig and Arnold goes to the Stony Cave as Lucas stay in Post Town. As they enter Stony Cave, Jimmy notice something on Nathan head.

Jimmy-"Whats with the blue flower on your head?"

Nathan-"I don't know. Felt like something special will happen."

Jimmy gave a sigh and shock his head. After that, the gang encounter some mystery dungeons pokemons.

Jimmy-"Uh oh! We got company. You ready guys?"

Arnold-"Pff! Sure I am."

Nathan-"Yeah. As long as there's no ground type around here."

Suddenly, a Drilbur shows up.

Nathan-"Wow! First got kiss by a bunch of Minccino and now a ground type shows up!?"

Jimmy-"Ha! This isn't your day huh."

Nathan-"Just shut up and fight these pokemons so that we can get the gems and get out of this cave."

Craig-"Wait! This is literally a cave!? Aw man! I should've stay at Post Town!"

The group starts to battle mystery dungeon pokemon. Jimmy vine whip the drilbur. Arnold tries to scratch the woobat but miss and go hit by the woobat psychic. Nathan uses his thunder shock on the woobat. Nathan walks toward Arnold.

Nathan-"Are you okay?"

Arnold-(got up quickly and brush himself off) "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just getting started."

Nathan-"...Okay?"

Jimmy-"Hey Yellow Mouse! We got incoming pokemons over here."

Nathan-"Me and Arnold will be there, Green Snake!"

After they doubt with some pokemons and explore a bit more, they went downstairs of the Stony Cave. They encounter some pokemons again but this time are mostly Woobats.

Nathan-"Great! That's just what I needed!"

Jimmy-"Don't worry." (pulls out a feather) "I got something up my sleaves." (turns to Craig) "Hey Craig!"

Craig-"Yeah Jim~"

Jimmy wiggle the feather on Craig noise.

Jimmy-"STAND BACK! HE'S GOIN A BLOW! ! !"

Craig-"Ack-Ack-ACKCHOOO! ! !"

As Craig sneeze, a whole bunch of flames came out of his noise, fleeing every single woobats.

Nathan-(looks at him in shocked) "Bless you!?"

Craig-"Thank you." (smiles)

After that, they move on and explore and protect until they get to the next stairs. They found the stairs and go to the next floor. The gang encounter some drilburs and klinks.

Craig-"Oh let me handle the Klinks."

Jimmy-"Whatever you say, buddie."

Craig uses ember on the klinks. Jimmy vine whip one of the drilburs. Nathan tries to hit one of the drilburs but got hurt from doing that. Arnold help him up. After the fight with the pokemons and a little bit of exploring, they found a stair and move on. Everything else is pretty much the same thing except in the last floor, Nathan found something.

Nathan-"Hmm?" (picks up a seed) "Hey, Green Snake. What is this?"

Jimmy-"Aww snap! That's the mighty Blast Seed!"

Nathan-"What does it do?"

Craig-"When you eat it, it makes you spit out fire while attacking."

Nathan-"Oh really?" (taste the seeds) "I don't feel nothing."

A drilbur appear out of nowhere and attack Nathan.

Nathan-"Ahhh!" (spits out fire at the drilbur as it runs away)

Arnold-Now that's a firing flames for the drilbur!

Nathan, Jimmy, Craig and Arnold-(laughs)

Jimmy-"Okay. Come on and lets get those gems."

After that, they explore some more and found the stairs that reach to there location.

Jimmy-"Phew...We've made it this far in..."

Craig-"Hey look! Something is shining over there!"

Nathan-"I don't see~Oh!"

Nathan and the three pokemons walks to the shining area as it reveals itself to be gems.

Jimmy-"Guys! Look! These must be the blue gems!"

Nathan-"Well, no duh. They're color blue right."

Jimmy-"Yeah, yeah. I was just testing your stupidity and it seems to be at, um, 50%."

Nathan-"Oh whatever Snake Greddish!"

Jimmy-"What!? Anyway, we've got to bring these blue gems to Gurdurr right away."

Arnold-"How much did he say to bring?"

Craig-"Five."

Jimmy-"Alright guys. Now this will be a hard mission. So~"

Nathan-"Done!"

Jimmy-"What! Are they even five?"

Nathan-"Yeah. Come look for yourself."

Jimmy walks to Nathan and counted the gems on his hand. Jimmy notice that he got five gems, so he plans a trick.

Jimmy-"Hey look! Its Lucas!"

Nathan-(turns to where Jimmy is pointing at) "Where!?"

Jimmy uses his vine to take one of the gems.

Jimmy-"Actually, you got four."

Nathan-"No way! Wait a second! You took that other gem did you?"

Jimmy-"Geez! I didn't know that you were that smart to notice."

Craig-"W-w-well. It doesn't matter now. We got the blue gems so lets just go back to Post Town okay."

Nathan-"Yeah. Lets go."

The gang left the area except for Arnold.

Arnold-"I'll take this gem. Just in case something goes wrong."

Suddenly, a vine came out of nowhere and grip Arnold but not hard.

Jimmy-"Put that gem down and come on!"

Arnold-"Aww man!" (puts down the gem after being release by Jimmy's vine and follow the rest of the gang)

Meanwhile, back at Post Town, we see Lucas talking to a Patrat.

Patrat-"So I told Swanna 'maybe we can hang out around the water fountain up on the hills of Post Town.'"

Lucas-(talking while holding an oran berry) "And what did she say?"

Patrat-(looks down to the floor sad) "She said 'no, I don't got time for romantic nights.'"

Lucas-"Hey don't worry. Sometimes females act like they don't want us."

Patrat-"So, you're trying to say is that Swanna wants me?"

Lucas-"No no." (takes a bite off from the berry) "You have to empress the female in order for them to like you."

Patrat-"Wow! These are some helpful tips. Thanks...uhhh...whats your name?"

Lucas-"Lucas."

Patrat-"Yeah! Thanks Lucas!"

After the talk, Lucas walks away as the Patrat tells one of his friends something.

Lucas-[Heh. This town isn't so bad after all.] (takes one more bit off from the berry)

?-"Alright Gurdurr. Whats the plan?"

Lucas-[Huh? I hear someone say Gurdurr from the outside of Post Town.] (looks for somewhere to hide)

Lucas hides in the bushes as he saw Gurdurr talking to a Scraggy.

Gurdurr-"The plan is that as soon as Jimmy and his crew come back to Post Town, you will purposely bump to them like its an accident."

Scraggy-"Then what?"

Gurdurr-"Then you will steal their gems. Simple as that!"

Scraggy-"Okay. So whats the whole point about this plan?"

Gurdurr-"The whole point is to let them keep bringing the gems, you steal them, let them bring the gems, you steal them. It's like a cycle Scraggy."

Scraggy-"Oh! I get it now but that is cruel on what you doing, man."

Gurdurr-"Pff! Like I give a dang dong about them."

Lucas-[Oh no! I knew that something was wrong. I got to warn my brother.] (trips)

Gurdurr-"Hey! Who goes there!?"

Lucas notice that he have been spotted by Gurdurr and Scraggy.

Lucas-"Oh hey Gurdurr! How is your day at the din?" (laughs awkwardly)

Gurdurr-"Hey I remember you. Your the one that's that pikachu brother. I bet you're going to tell them about our plan are you."

Lucas-"...hmm...maybe..."

Scraggy-"I got this Gurdurr."

Scraggy came up to Lucas and tries to use low kick on him but miss. Lucas kick Scraggy in the head.

Scraggy-"Ouch! Wow, you're hard to bet huh."

Lucas tries to run back to Post Town but Gurdurr came in front of him and swings his brick at Lucas and hit him. Lucas pumps to a tree and got knock out.

Scraggy-"Oh snap! Did you kill him!?"

Gurdurr-"No! Why would I do that!? I just knock him out that's all."

Scraggy and Gurdurr surround Lucas.

Scraggy-"So what should we do with him?"

Gurdurr-"Hmmmm. We got to make sure that no one sees him. Not even his brother."

Scraggy-"But what happens if his brother want to see him."

Gurdurr-"Then I'll just get my two apprentice to play along by voice him and make him move without being seen."

Scraggy-"Hey Gurdurr. Just in case that I'm being follow, take this."

Gurdurr-"What in tar nation is this?"

Scraggy-"Yo its the communicator. We can contact each other just in something goes wrong. But I also thought of a appropriate emergency word."

Gurdurr-"And what is that?"

Scraggy-"Cranberry."

Gurdurr-(looks at Scraggy oddly) "Cranberry!?"

Scraggy-"Yeah, Cranberry."

Gurdurr-"Hmm. Looks like they could be here in any moment so lets hide him."

Scraggy-"Yeah and make sure you tie him up in case that he is loose."

Gurdurr-"Gotcha'."

Scraggy-"And also if the towns folks noticing that you're carrying this oshawott, then tell them that we were playing tag and he hit his head hard on the tree."

Gurdurr-"Yep. I know the deal."

Lucas-[Sorry Nathan. That I didn't get the chance to warn you.]

Gurdurr (who is carrying Lucas) and Scraggy are walking back to Post Town to the din.

Chapter 4 end.

Will Lucas ever get the chance to tell Nathan and the others the news?

Find out on Chapter 5.

I do not own Pokemon. They're belong to there Copyrights owner Nintendo/Gamefreak. Except fan made. ;3


End file.
